mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiningCreeperI/5 years – a time to recap
January 20, 2014. Cold air whistles over the mountains, an icy blanket lays over the land, as one brave man, Henry, decides to create the Mineplex Wiki. Jokes aside, 5 years, that's just incredible! To think it all began with ... We've definitely come a long way since then, so I'd like to take a moment to look at our progress during that time. Shortly after Henry set up the page, he disappeared in April 2014 without a notice. If Xytl hadn't taken over the Wiki, this place wouldn't exist as it is. He was the first editor to work on detailed game pages, and to this day, we rely on his dedication on the backend, making up the entire layout of this page. Times change though, and with horrendous amounts of exams coming up, he couldn't keep up the activity level for too long. That's where, again, new moderators and administrators have taken over his responsibilities for the meantime. And one of them shall be honoured in particular: With an astonishing 6.9k edits, BlueandGreen has undoubtedly been the most committed member of the Mineplex Wiki. He has shaped the page to where it is now – making every effort to keep it organized and clean. I've been somewhat late to the party, joining the staff team in October 2016, but damn I was excited when BlueandGreen considered me. He's been helping me with any questions I had, and similarly, I'm trying to establish a welcoming environment to new users today. And to be fair, my two thousand edits I just hit are nothing in comparison to what Blue and the next administrator achieved: Prism55Writes, despite joining the staff team 6 months after me, has hit over 3k edits by now, and climbed the in no time. He has been doing the tedious work I was – admittedly – sometimes too tired to work on, achieving a 200-day edit streak, over a thousand added categories, and adding hundreds of images, notably gifs for cosmetics which require a lot of time to process. RobbinK was accepted a year later, and also deserves a shoutout for being a great help. Unfortunately, he had to quit his position shortly afterwards, but his help and advice, especially with the Mineplex staff merge, is appreciated. We've had a total of 10 staff members who left the team already, and one thing for sure, each and everyone of them was a valued member of the team. It's always exciting to talk to them after a year-long hiatus, but besides Blue and Prism, it's highly unlikely that one of them will be returning anytime soon. Once again, I couldn't have taken over this project without their preparation. Should one of you ever read this – thank you! It's pretty obvious that the Wiki project was more active back in the day, but Nico and me are trying our best to make your experience on here as good as possible. And considering all of our upcoming projects we talked about in the newsletter and the ongoing LT discussion, there's certainly something we can look forward to! Here's to another great year! Category:Blog posts